


Plus One

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the line "I need you to pretend we're dating..."





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/gifts).



> Sterek drabble based off #67 from [this](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/171598328639/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) list.
> 
> For Smowkie, who asked for this prompt! Thank you!

“Heeeeey, Derek,” Stiles said, walking into Derek’s apartment. 

“What do you want, Stiles?” Derek asked, not even bothering to look up from his book. Stiles’ heart was beating rabbity fast, but Derek was used to that by now.

“Sooo… you know how my work party is tomorrow?” Derek nodded. “Well, I may have said I had a plus one.”

Derek looked up and lifted an eyebrow.

“I need you to pretend we’re dating…”

“Why pretend?” Derek asked, and Stiles flailed.

“Seriously?” Stiles asked.

Derek’s heart pounded, but he nodded. Stiles slowly smiled.

“I’m going to date you so hard, Der”.


End file.
